


Resurrection

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: M/M, Sanctuary Universe, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, challenge fics, holiday fics, word prompt fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean had given up on life, until he met Elijah.





	Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Sanctuary Universe.
> 
> This was a writing challenge from Linda Hoyland. Include these 6 words in a story of any length:
> 
> Rabbit(or bunny)  
> Egg  
> Cross  
> Tomb  
> Resurrection (or resurrect)  
> Bun

[](https://imgur.com/eqdZrH9)

“You made hot cross buns!” Elijah exclaimed, looking at the glass baking dish Sean had just set on the kitchen table.

[](https://imgur.com/JP7azur)

Sean nodded. “Growing up in a religious household, I was pretty sure you’d know what they were.”

“My Mom used to make them on Good Friday.”

“Which is today.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t know you were religious,” Elijah said.

“I’m not, not really,” Sean explained. “Oh, Mac and I went to church with the family when we were kids, but the Church’s views on homosexuality made me feel like too much of a hypocrite for continuing to go.”

“So you’ve changed your mind about religion?” Elijah asked.

“If you mean do I feel the need to return to the local House of God, then no, but my faith has been renewed because of you.”

“Me?” Elijah asked, obviously surprised.

Sean’s smile momentarily disappeared. “After Daniel died, I pretty much gave up on life. I was still walking around, eating, sleeping, doing daily chores, but for all intents and purposes, this cabin had become my tomb, and I had sealed myself up in it, just waiting to die.” His face brightened again. “Then one day I came home from shopping and there you were, sitting at this very table”

“Yeah, I barged in uninvited.”

“How you got here doesn’t matter, only that you did because that’s when things changed.” Sean looked heavenward. “I may be tempting God to strike me down for blaspheming, but you, Elijah, resurrected my soul and made me want to live again.”

“My father used religion to punish so I stopped believing, but maybe God was looking out for me, too, because I was running away from my life and I found you.”

The morning had started out on such a high note, and Sean didn’t want the seriousness of their discussion to change the mood. “Sunday is Easter,” he reminded Elijah. “I don’t suppose all this talk has made you want to attend Easter services.”

Elijah shook his head. “For me, Easter was always all about the Easter Bunny. You know, pastel-colored eggs, wicker baskets and lots of chocolate.”

“I’m afraid the only bunnies you’ll see around here are those in the woods, but we have chocolate, and a dozen eggs we can color using food dye. Would you enjoy that?”

Elijah ‘s excitement at the idea made him look like a little boy. “You bet! This is going to be the best Easter ever.”

Sean hoped Elijah would never lose that childlike wonder.


End file.
